Cyrene A Black
by Cat-aflo
Summary: Este es un fic donde Regulus tuvo una hija y ahora Sirius debe acerce cargo de la niña.
1. Chapter 2

Sirius se acababa de despertar y al ver la hora se dio cuenta que se perdió por completo el entrenamiento de aurores, dio una sonrisa ladina al recordar a la chica de ayer, se preguntó cuanto gritaría Walburga de puro horror al saber que se acostaba con muggles, dio la mejor sonrisa socarrona marca Sirius, pero rápidamente la sonrisa salió de su cara y pasó a ser una mueca,hace poco menos de un mes que la orden se había enterado que Regulus había desertado y que luego acabaron con el, el mismo eligió ese camino se dijo a si mismo. Nunca hiba a admitirlo, pero a veces extrañaba a Reg cuando eran unidos, antes que Walburga le lavara el cerebro y lo pusiera en su contra. Tocaron la puerta sacando a Sirius de su insulto mental a su "querida" madre (nótese el sarcasmo) terminó de vestirse, saco su varita y el espejo que comunicaba con Cornamenta y la peliroja (que se casaron hace pocos días) y vio que se trataba de una ninfa* de pelo medio verdoso claro y rubio con ojos azules, era exótica hasta para ser una ninfa (o mitad ninfa) y Sirius se fijo que tenía muy buen cuerpo, un poco rellenita, pero guapa exótica, no recordaba haber tenido nada con ella, pero varias veces no recordaba la noche anterior, aunque se le hacia vagamente conocida

¿Sirius? Soy Aileen, es urgente, no vengo de parte de tu-sabes-quien.

Aileen - pensó Sirius no recordaba a ninguna Aileen una Marleen, pero no Aileen.

Salía con Regulus- la voz de Aileen sonaba un poco desesperada

Sirius se acordó instantáneamente que en un viaje al callejón Diagon, en quinto, Regulos vio a Aileen y no pudo quitarle la vista de encima, aunque el no sabia que hubieran salido, pero no sabia muchas cosas, si no pregúntele a lunático.

¿Estas?

Abrió la puerta, pero mantuvo la varita en mano, después de todo el era el mejor auror (no cuenta lo que diga Cornamenta) pasa- fue lo único que murmuro Sirius.

Gracias, ¿tu sabias que Reg murió?

Si- no quería hablar de eso y no hiba a hablar de eso con la ex de Regulus

Yo y el salimos desde sexto hasta poco antes de que se uniera a tu-ya-sabes-quien- pareció dudar que decir a continuación.

Voldemort- dijo para molestar un poco, inmediatamente ella se sobresalto y lo fulmino con la mirada.

Regulus sabia lo que te voy a decir, y además el me dijo que si algo le pasara, te dijera a ti y no a su madre- Sirius casi se ríe a Walburga le hubiera dado un ataque de solo ver a Aileen, ella odia a los que no son humanos casi tanto como odia a los muggles y eso es decir mucho, pero le sorprende que su hermano le diga que hable con el, no se habían visto desde Hogwarts.

Tuvimos una hija- dice de golpe y Sirius se pone pálido de golpe, ¡¿Regulus-soy-sly-y-planeo-todo tuvo una hija?! No tiene sentido el mismo a salido con miles de chicas y fue lo suficientemente listo para no tener hijos, ¡como carajos su hermano tuvo una hija! Es absurdo. Después de tranquilizarse un poco Aileen vuelve a hablar.

Regulus me estuvo pasando un poco de dinero y el algunas,pocas, veces la cuidaba, pero ahora mis padres me han obligado a desaserme de ella.

Sirius sabe a donde quiere llegar, y definitivamente no va a pasar el con una bebe a cargo ¿de verdad? Todas sus mascotas se han muerto, no podría cuidar a un bebe ni aunque quisiera.

No puedo cuidarla.

Ira a un orfanato muggle. Dice mirándolo fijamente.

Hay una lucha en su cerebro una parte dice que debe cuidarla y otra que esta loco, porque esa parte va ganando, pero es una bebe de cuanto ¿2 meses? ¿3? No va a durar ni un día en un orfanato.

Se va a detestar mañana, pero es un jodido león protector.

Yo la cuidare.


	2. Chapter 3

Mejores amigos mis pantuflas, cornamenta- dijo Sirius tirando el espejo a la cama. No se escuchaba ningún ruido, pero se veía una bebe haciendo "mímicas" de llanto

...**_...flashback..._**

se escuchaba un potente **llanto** por todo el lugar y se veia a un casi desesperado Sirius con un pequeño espejo en la mano, esperando que contestara alguien del otro lado.

¿canuto? ¿Caaaanuto?

aaaaahhg, no te escucho James.

¿Que? Voy a cortar.

No mierda, no cortes- Sirius apuntó la varita al canasto con el bebe y se dejo de escuchar el llanto.

Estoy _**ocupado **_con mi flor-dicho esto el espejo dejo de reflejar a James.

Fin del Flashback

Ok, lo admitía interrumpió a una pareja casada hace como un mes a las cuatro de la tarde, pero y sonaba doloroso admitirlo neseci- quería ayuda, Si quería, no necesitaba.

Sirius llevo la vista al canasto- ¿que (dijo una serie de palabras impronunciables) quieres?

Pero la bebe seguía llorando sin control.

¿Leche?- Dijo pasándole una pequeña mamadera llena.

¿No? ¿Pañal sucio?- Dijo tomándola y oliéndola.

No hueles mal. No se que quieres, pero todo el mundo ama a los perros- Dijo dejando a el canasto en el piso y transformándose en Canuto.

La bebé alzo sus manitos intentando tocar el perro, dejando de a poco de llorar. Ambos bebé y perro se quedaron dormidos. Pasaron dos horas y seguian durmiendo.

El espejo empezó a vibrar y soñar haciendo ruidos extraños* despertando a la bebé quien inmediatamente se puso a llorar, Sirius se despertó por todo el ruido y rápidamente contesto el espejo.

hola Canuto-dijo James

Pfff- fue el ruido que emitió Sirius

¿estás molesto? Vamos, cuando estas ocupado haces lo mismo.

Era para algo importante.

Eso dijiste la ultima vez y preguntaste para que era el cine muggle.

Regulus tuvo una hija- dijo Sirius sin tacto.

¡¿QUE?!- Si James estuviera tomando agua la habría escupido.

Y debo cuidarla- Sirius disfruto ver la cara de shock de James.

¿Tu? ¿Cuidar a alguien? ¿Recuerda a Dorothy? ¿El pez MI pez que debías cuidar?

Sirius hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

Fue en nuestra primera salida a Hogsmeade, éramos enanos, supéralo.- Dijo Sirius.

Lo mataste Sirius, lo MA-TAS-TE, no debes hacerte cargo de criaturas vivas, menos de un bebé. Lily y yo vamos para allá.

Con eso James corto.

deberia ordenar fue el pensamiento de Sirius al ver el desastre que era.

**Nota : no estoy segura si el espejo vibra y hace ruidos, pero me imagino que si. ¡Vienen James y Lily! XD adoro esa pareja.**


End file.
